


drowned in moonlight (una storia di eroi)

by darkrin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Headcanon Cassian è l'eroe d'infanzia di Poe, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Ha un resoconto completo che narra le gesta di Cassian Andor e della ciurma della Rogue One e che inizia più o meno così:- C’era una volta, in una galassia lontana, lontana. –/ in cui Poe Dameron ha un eroe e ne parla a tutti(Poe, Rey, Finn e BB-8 | hint di Finn/Rey se li cercate | SPOILER PER IL FINALE DI ROGUE ONE)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- SPOILER SUL FINALE DI ROGUE ONE & possibili e temibili OOC grossi come case. Ho detto: SPOILER E OOC.  
> \- Headcanon: Cassian Andor è l'eroe di Poe, quello a cui Poe ha guardato, crescendo, e Poe prende come un oltraggio personale il fatto che Finn possa non sapere chi sia Cassian.  
> \- Headcanon 2: a un certo punto, offscreen e dopo la fine del film Rey e Poe si saranno pur dovuti incontrare.  
> \- Il titolo è una citazione di Carrie Fisher che c'azzecca come i cavoli a merenda, ma mi piace un sacco.

 

   
   
Ogni Ribellione è fatta di morti – e sangue e ossa bianche e spolpate e lasciate ai cani o alla polvere – che hanno spianato il cammino di chi è venuto dopo. Ci sono mani amputate che hanno aperto portelloni verso la salvezza di qualcun altro, braccia distese in un ultimo colpo di blaster, dita strette dal rigor mortis intorno ai comandi di una navicella che è partita e mai giunta a destinazione; ci sono crani spaccati dal colpo di una spada laser e piedi che ancora puntano verso un’uscita, verso una via di fuga.  
E ci sono eroi. Ci sono così tanti eroi che a volte è difficile ricordare ognuno di essi: ci sono così tanti nomi da commemorare e onorare che non basterebbe l’intera superficie della Morte Nera per scriverli tutti.  
Poe Dameron ammira tanti di quegli uomini e donne e soldati e folli e _speranzosi_ morti per combattere contro l’Impero. Alcuni li ha conosciuti, con altri ha combattuto, ma ce n’è uno fra tutti che è stato il suo eroe e l’esempio verso cui tendere, mentre cresceva. Ce n’è uno il cui nome ripete come un mantra, come un’invocazione della Forza, quando ogni via di fuga sembra perduta. Non lo fa nella speranza di un qualche miracolo, di una qualche improvvisa salvezza, ma con la preghiera di saper accettare la morte per tutto ciò in cui crede e che ha di più caro.  
   
***  
   
La prima volta che Finn afferma: - Ma di che stai parlando? –, Poe è troppo interdetto e sorpreso per poter rispondere come dovrebbe, come lui – lui Poe, lui Finn e lui il suo eroe che è caduto e non era un Jedi, ma ha comunque salvato tutti loro da morte certa – merita.  
È solo dopo, quando resta solo, che ricorda dov’è cresciuto Finn e che dovrebbe ringraziare che il Primo Ordine non gli abbia raccontato una storia diversa, una storia in cui Cassian Andor è solo un assassino e un criminale e un nemico dell’Impero.  
La seconda volta che il discorso si presenta, Poe è più preparato: ha sulla punta della lingua un intero racconto che ha ripetuto e ripassato nelle notti solitarie spese a guardare le stelle. Ha provato diversi inizi, diversi toni e sa di essere pronto a raccontare e a rispondere a qualsiasi domanda di Finn.  
Ha un resoconto completo che narra le gesta di Cassian Andor e della ciurma della Rogue One e che inizia più o meno così:  
\- C’era una volta, in una galassia lontana, lontana. –  
   
***  
   
\- Non c’era anche una ragazza? – domanda Rey una sera, mentre sono tutti e tre seduti intorno a quello che è stato un barile di carburante ed è stato trasformato in un tondo e basso tavolino, in una base della Resistenza.  
Rey che è tornata con una nuova sicurezza nel muoversi e nel stringere le dita intorno alla spada laser, Rey che è diventata tutt’uno con la Forza e, forse, con sé stessa. Poe la guarda e a volte non riesce a riconoscere, sul volto della ragazza che ha di fronte e nei suoi movimenti, la ladra di rottami che ha incontrato solo mesi prima.  
Finn rialza la testa, come la rialza sempre ogni volta che Rey parla o entra in una stanza o semplicemente respira e a Poe viene quasi da ridere per quanto somigli a uno di quegli animaletti – tutti occhi e tutta attenzione solo per il loro padrone - che ha incontrato una volta in un pianeta nella galassia di Aldeeran. Erano animali ottimi per il mercato degli schiavi, ricorda con un lieve arricciare delle labbra.  
BB-8 gli rammenta, con una lieve cantilena di bip, che Rey ha fatto una domanda.  
Poe esala uno sbuffo leggero e annuisce.  
\- C’era – ammette. – Era la figlia dell’uomo che ha progettato la Morte Nera. –  
\- E per questo non merita la stessa ammirazion… - inizia Rey, stringendo le dita intorno al suo calice.  
La veemenza e l’oltraggio che animano parole della ragazza lo fanno quasi sorridere. Alza un braccio, in segno di resa (- Mai mettersi contro un Jedi – gli ha detto un vecchio, una volta. – A meno che non sia passato al Lato Oscuro. In quel caso è tuo dovere frapporti tra lui e quello che desidera. -) e scuote la testa.  
\- Lei non era un pilota – afferma con un sorriso lieve a piegargli le labbra.  
BB-8 fa eco alle sue parole con un triste e spento bip.  
La fronte corrucciata di Rey impiega qualche istante, qualche battito di ciglia scure, il tempo necessario alle sue parole di farsi strada ed essere comprese, a rilassarsi. La ragazza si lascia andare contro lo scomodo schienale della sedia su cui è seduta con un evidente roteare degli occhi.  
\- Idiota – borbotta Finn, tra i denti.  
La cosa fa allargare ancor di più il sogghigno che gli piega le labbra.  
   
***  
   
\- Che ha detto? – domanda Finn, mentre stanno facendo l’ultimo controllo prima del decollo, lanciando un’occhiata perplessa a BB-8 che si è appena espresso in dieci minuti di discorso e di roteante andirivieni sul ponte della nave..  
\- BB-8? Che non dobbiamo dimenticare che c’era anche un robot tra gli eroi morti su Scarif per recuperare i piani della Morte Nera. –  
Finn sembra soffermarsi su quelle parole. Quando riflette, Rey si limita a corrugare la fronte e fissare gli occhi su un punto distante; Finn, invece, gonfia le guance, si passa la lingua sui denti, arriccia la bocca e si morde le labbra.  
Mentre si allaccia la cintura il ragazzo, afferma, con voce leggera:  
\- Sembra proprio che ci fosse un esempio da seguire per tutti, sulla Rogue One.-    
Il rumore dei reattori che si avviano è accompagnato dall’improvvisa risata di Poe, dal sorriso lieve di Finn, dal borbottare di BB-8 e dal perplesso: _perché ridete?_ di Rey. 


End file.
